


We'll Build This Land Together

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Wash got his dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Build This Land Together

They’d been dating for almost a year when it happened - their first big fight.

Neither of them were really sure how it had started, but everyone on the ship knew how it ended: Zoe completely breaking down and shouting that Wash didn’t understand her at all, the breaking of plates slamming into the ground, and Wash storming out after shouting that maybe they were just too different to be together.

Bester went back to his bunk, too drunk to even acknowledge that he’d heard anything at all. 

Mal thought about going after Zoe, but decided against it when he heard gunshots outside the ship. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can I come in?”

Wash looked up from his pillow, wiping the tears away from his face as he sat up.

“Come on in.”  He said, clearing his throat as Zoe entered shutting the door behind her.  Pulling a crate close to his mattress she settled upon it, pulling her ponytail a little tighter before reaching into her pants pockets pulling out two plastic dinosaurs.  Her hands shook as she set them in his lap. 

“What are these?”  Wash asked, swallowing.  He knew EXACTLY what they were, but he wanted to hear her say it, to see what significance she placed on them.

“Those dinosaurs you wanted from town.  I… felt bad for what I said.  They’re a peace offering.”  Zoe said, biting her lip when he pushed them off his lap and onto the mattress.  Picking them up she swallowed, holding them out to him.  He didn’t take them.  “They’re just like us, you know.”

“I’m the stegosaurus, aren’t I?”  He joked, looking down when she smiled. “So they’re in love, and different, like us.  What’s to stop the Rex from eating me again?”

“Love.”  Zoe said simply.  Wash looked up at her, blinking.  “They want to be together, even if they’re different.  Somehow, they make it work.  And yes, the Rex snaps at the Stego sometimes, and the Stego kicks the Rex in her sleep and snores when he’s got a cold.  But they make it work.”

“How?” 

“They find a place and build a land of their own, together.” 


End file.
